Blackwatch Science
The Blackwatch Science, otherwise known simply as the Blackwatch Research Division,' '''was a TDO Research Division turned state that existed from 1922 to 1928. It was responsible for Project Midnight and the main TDO human remnant to remain after Operation Terminus Terrae was issued during the First Battle for Earth. It is considered to be both the successor to the TDO and Blümelreich (Dimension AJ-25) alike and the predecessor to the later Novaterran Union (Dimension AI-26). '''History' Formation The Blackwatch Research Division was founded by Doctor Müller in 1922 after Blümelreich joined the recently created Terran Defence Organization. Their offices were located in floor 15 of the Central Command Building of Unionis Invicta. Project Midnight At the behest of Kaiser Wolfgang Blümel, Doctor Müller and the division began experimenting with the modifed raxian spores found in the Sahara after the Aura incident to create Metahumans in service of the Blümelreich. The project was a success, overshadowing the failure of the preceding Project Daedalus, and Jäger and the Midnight Soldier immediately began serving the german nation. Unbeknownst to them, they also created the infamous Vortex Commander Warlock. First Battle for Earth In the initial hours of the battle, prior to the declaration of Operation Terminus Terrae, Kaiser Wilhelm Blümel arrived from Drachensburg and called any and all german forces stationed in Unionis Invicta to the two Qu pyramids. They began their evacuation of Earth when Director Hayes issued the order and despite suffering the loss of a pyramid, the Blackwatch Division and the remaining Blümelreich forces managed to escape the Sol System. Settlement in Novaterra As the remaining human remnants escaped in deep space, it was decided by Doctor Müller to settle on the planet of Novaterra in the Estela System. The Blackwatch forces landed in the northern sectors of the Northern Archipielago Region of Novaterra. The first base and capital of the newly established government was located in an island north of the Terran Confederation, the base was called Drachen Base. Immediately and almost unanimously Doctor Müller was assigned as head of state, and the Metahuman Jäger as the leader of the Blackwatch Armed Forces. For the entire first year, Blackwatch focused on establishing their new home in the Northern Archipielago. Many small towns were settled in the coasts of the large isle west and a small slavian colony was set even further west in a group of small isles. Also during this time, Blackwatch would research ways into opening portals to other dimensions in the likes of the Project Inter Porta, while conducting many tests they were able to construct the Oblivion Device in the bowels of Drachen Base. Blackwatch would also commence research on the newly discovered superelement known as Necronium, these tests would culminate in the creation of a Necronium Undead Unit led by Jäger with a special device in his Rift Gun. Later, using technology learned from the Oblivion Device tests, Blackwatch built an airship with the capability to travel between dimensions known as Prototype Reisender. Müller would also strengthen relationships with the Terran Confederation and the Terran Empire as well as with their galactic saviors, the Raxians. War against the Eastern Travellers In 1928, the Orange Army (more commonly known as the Eastern Travellers) began a campaing to subdue the nations of Novaterra. Refusing to yield, Blackwatch and the Confederation made an alliance and fought against the Army in the province of New Venice and finally in Drachen Base with the aid of the Cosmos Man. Later, in the Galactic Parliament, Jäger would capture the Henchman in the Skirmish in Preeloom and later hand him over to the Confederation. Blackwatch then began investigating and reverse engineering the Trafalgar cruiser technology to build a ship for themselves. Destruction of Novaterra and the Fall of Blackwatch When Novaterra began to implode, the Blackwatch remnant escaped via the recently built exodus ship with the aid of the Raxians. In the final hours of dimension AJ-25, the remaining forces would be stationed in Tenochtitlan unable to escape the impending destruction of the dimension. The only people from Blackwatch to escape the destruction would be Müller, Jäger, Blackout and Eclipse with the help of the Cosmos Man.Category:Nation